Don't you trust us?
by Nennanomo
Summary: A promise made as children comes back to haunt Natsu as Gray brings it into light. "What's mine is yours..." NatsuxLucyxGray Will be rated M for future chapters
1. 1

His hands worked up and down her sides as they danced. Their bodies oh so close, his hand buried in the golden locks of her hair, his breath brushing the vulnerable flesh of her neck, the deep and rythmic thumping of the bass rattling her very center. It was almost like a dream, hazy faces swarmed around her...lost in the music. It called to her, begging her to raise her arms and spin, twist, and arch her body. Him...holding her so close.

His very proximity raised goosebumps on her flesh, such in contrast with her best friend's magic. And now, with their bodies swaying so close together, she could feel as if her very flesh was alive. Each brush of his finger tips resonating through and slipping down her spine in a deliscious display of movement. The very epitome of the word desire. It was heaven, this...this was heaven.

"Hime-sama..." He growled near her ear, her eyes fluttering open as a questioning hum passed her lips. "I've always wanted to tell you-"

"Oi, oi, oi! Lucy!Natsu!" Came a familiar voice from behind the two mages. Lucy turned to see the icy, onyx eyes of Gray. She smiled, pulling out of Natsu's arms and throwing hers around the ice mage's neck. She felt his arms slip around her slim waist and squeeze her for a moment. She smiled and withdrew, breaking his connected arms and turning back to look at Natsu.

The pink haired mage was glowering at her friend. His eyebrows furrowed, black eyes staring into black eyes. She could practically feel the temperature in the room raise a few degrees as Gray kept one of his arms around her waist. She gently detached herself from the ice mage and looked back to see him wearing the same, challenging expression on is devilishly handsome face.

"So Luce-" He started, never breaking his eyes from the dragon slayer.

"That's my thing. I call her Luce." Salamander interjected, breaking the maker magic mage's sentence.

"Guys..." Lucy stated nervously, a heat rising in her cheeks as she glanced between the two.

For once, Gray was clothed. His snug fitting blue tshirt and black jeans seeming oddly out of place admist the glamour, glitter, and leather of the smokey dance floor. Natsu had a white shirt broken by his black and gold trimmed vest, his jeans sporting a hole in the knee. She didn't know why she noticed what they were wearing...and suddenly a sneaky thought crept it's way into her head.

You just want to see what you'd be taking off of each of them tonight.

She made a small eeping noise, both mage's broke their staring contest to look at the girl with worry in their eyes. They had always been like that. Their team against the world, Fairy Tail. A family she had never had. A life she had always wanted. And two friends she couldn't live without. they both opened their mouths to speak to her, but upon noticing so, their lips sealed. Gray crossed his arms over his chest, Natsu placed one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, and Lucy clasped her hands behind her back...still blushing deeply.

"Why don't we go somewhere else? It's really hectic in here." She called above the loud music, she nodded towards the exit.

"It's pretty late...I'll walk you home." Natsu started, stepping forward and grabbing her hand. She tried to not smile as his fingers laced with hers. His eyes softened as they captured her chocolatey orbs. They had these moments when...when she wanted so much to throw her arms around him and kiss him. To show him how she felt simply because her words failed her time and time again. She looked over to Gray whose eyes were still on the door.

"Could I walk with you guys? My house is over that way. I just saw Juvia..." He started, cringing a bit at the mention of the water mage's name. Natsu's brow furrowed again and he started to reject their friend's request before Lucy chimed in that it'd be more than okay. With an unhappy sigh, the dragon slayer led the trio out of the smokey club.

The walk to her apartment was awkward, the conversation consisting mostly of Lucy's awkward attempts at conversation and the two male's darting glares and glances at each other. They almost appeared to be having their own conversation. It was almost a relief to see her home come into view.

However, once they reached their destination...the two boys didn't stop. She looked at them, Natsu's hand still in hers and pulling her away from her front door of the orange brick building. She made a noise of surprise in her throat, turning her head over her shoulder to stare at the building they just passed.

"N-natsu...that's my..."

"We know. Don't you trust us Luce?" the Ice mage said casually, resting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward.

"I told you...Luce is my thing." The dragon slayer grumbled, sending a burning glare to the raven haired man who responded with nothing more than a blank face.

"What's yours is mine...don't you remember that promise. Flame Head?"


	2. 2

The ice mage's home was surprisingly warm. As were the lips that were carressing her flesh. Or were those Natsu's? She couldn't tell anymore. Their hands were each massaging deep into the creamy skin of her thighs, their breath ghosting over the curve of her delicate neck, their grumbles of desire making her very center shake. Lucy's eyes were closed and her head tipped back...the heat and cold intermixing and sending shocks of pleasure down her spine...each occasional bite pushing a whimper out of her lips. It took all she head to not rock her hips with the movements of their open mouthed kisses

Gray's hand was the first to slip under the hem of her dress, teasing the wet patch on her panties with one finger, patiently waiting for Natsu's hand to burn it's way deliciously up her leg and join it's cool touch.

"Oh, Natsu...did you think I wouldn't collect on that promise we made so many years ago?" Gray whispered, his breath raising goosebumps on her arms as the cold air hit her flesh.

"I hoped she would be all mine...you always got all the others..." the salmon haired man groaned as his fingers teased the frilly lace edge of her panties. The celestial spirit mage was confused...promise...others? Her heart sank as the meaning sunk in. She was by no means their first prey. She had wondered right into the icy lair with a dragon. And while he called her hime-sama...she was no princess.

"O-other's?" The blonde girl stuttered softly as Gray ran his finger from the little pink bow in a straight line over the ever growing wet patch in the center of her panties.

"Oh yes...you see. Every year, Natsu has to find someone to mate with. It helps him...release. It's a dragon thing." The ice mage spoke quietly, cooing her into submission as he ran his lips over the lobe of her ear.

"Ice princess here keeps stealing my girls though...I was hoping to have you all to myself though. You're so special..." The dragon slayer joined in with his friend's gentle caress and nibbling of her ears, his hot breath stroking her hearing just as much as his velvety, rich voice.

"Natsu made me a promise when we were kids...we'd share everything. Girl's are no exception...and when I saw you at the club tonight...mmn.." Gray let out a delighted sigh as he continued to toy with the girl's unaccustomed body. "I've had my eyes on you for quite some time, Lucy. Natsu beat me to you though. You're always so...so beautiful." He grumbled, his voice low and husky as he buried his face in the silky curls of her blonde hair and slipping a finger inside the band of her panties, stroking the clean shaven lip of her trembling pussy.

"Does she want to be touched, Gray?" Natsu asked, his lips claiming the area over her pulse. "Or should we give her a show?"

This entire time, Lucy took it all in with occasional nods and gasps of pleasure. Her body was at the will of their hands, whether she knew she should leave or not. This was a side to her friends she had never seen before...a side she couldn't have even imagined having existed. This side was dangerous. Exhilarating. _Sexy..._

A small whimper passed her lips, her eye lids fluttering open and she looked at Natsu. His eyes glinted with something different...unbridled lust. Desire ran rampant in his features as he licked his lips. Grey spoke behind her.

"She most definitely wants a show. I can see the curiosity in those lusty eyes of hers. She wants to see it _all._"

**Hey guys, it's your lovely Nenna here. Wanted to thank you all for the reviews. Keep it up! Tell me what you want more of, what you want less of, and what you'd like to see in this. Also, send me a message or leave a comment if you have a request for a ship. Even if i don't know the anime, for you lovely readers, I'll watch it. Anyways, yah. Leave a review. I absolutely love seeing them :)**


	3. 3

A gentle hand tipped her chin to look into the onyx eyes of her best friend. Her breath caught in her throat as he touched the tip of his nose to hers. They both smiled and tipped their heads, his lips catching hers in a timid, tender kiss. His arm wound around her body and lifted her against him as he sat up. Gray moved in behind her, one hand on her hip and the other massaging deeply into her breast...his lips brushing over her sensitive and hickey covered flesh.

The two sensations dancing so sweetly together, hot...cold. Natsu's kisses were slow and deep, where Gray's were feather light and quick, his occasional bite sending moan into the lips of the blonde vixen in the males' grip. Lucy leaned into Gray's arms, his reaction being to thrust the bulge in his pants against the small of her back and groan against her throat. She felt Natsu smile against her lips and he pulled back.

"Hey, Ice Princess...wanna try something we've never done before?" His voice was low, tempting. She felt Gray move back a bit. Before she could react, Natsu had leaned forward and captured the mouth of the ice mage behind her. She could hear the slight sizzle of their lips touching. Each man let out a pleasant groan near her ear and Lucy took a shaky breath in, feeling Natsu's fingers curl around the band of her panties and pull down. She tipped her hips up to help the best she could, pushing back a little more on Gray's erection against her back.

She looked over to see the boys hungerly devouring each other's lips. Heat rose in her cheeks...she couldn't pull her eyes away, Their eyes were closed in bliss, tongues searching each other's mouths. Her heart beat quicker and quicker as Gray's hands pushed off Natsu's black and gold trimmed vest, throwing it somewhere in the room. She saw the hint of a smile in the dragon slayer's busy mouth as he burned Gray's shirt off, exposing the hard, rippling muscles she saw everyday...but somehow seeing them like _this_ was totally different. He pulled back from the kiss to protest but Lucy leaned in before Natsu could, tasting the dragon slayer's cinnamon kiss on Gray's parted lips.

She heard Natsu chuckle, praising her as his taste faded to be replaced with a sweet vanilla. She mumbled against her partner's lips and he grinned, slipping his long fingers into her golden hair. Natsu busied himself with undressing her completely, fiddling with the tricky zipper. He knew she'd probably Lucy-Kick him if he burned the dress she adorned her beautiful body with. He heard a sidetracked giggle and he fumed, slipping his other hand between her slightly parted legs and cupping her wet womanhood. She gasped, her jaw falling open a bit. Gray took the chance, delving into her mouth eagerly with his greedy tongue.

Natsu grinned devilishly, his thumb gently stroking the area around her bundle of nerves and his middle finger teasing just over the entrance to her tight confines. The finger pressed just barely inside her, maddeningly slow in it's dive. The girl let out a breathy moan as her best friend suddenly became the most sexy man on the planet. His lips left long, open mouthed kisses against the tender hills of her breast as he used one hand to tease and one hand to tug on the relentless zipper. He tried to not grumble and ruin the moment those two were having. Something about watching her with Gray made the hardening bulge in his pants twitch and stiffen even more. Was it the way her eye lids fluttered open every now and then? Was it the way her fingers trailing up and down Gray's muscled body with such leisure? Such sensuality? Or was it the way her perfect, plump lips pressed and tugged, parted and joined...? that had to be it.

Lucy pulled back a moment, biting her lip and smiling softly. The ice mage opened his eyes slowly, still in a daze from her. He resisted the urge to pull her back into his mouth, to ravish her lips till they were swollen and deliciously bruised. She giggled a bit and reached to the hand Natsu was using in attempt to disrobe their prey. Her slender fingers made quick work of the dainty zipper, and the boys together raised the shockingly small piece of fabric off of her curvacious body.

In unison, two voices grumbled one word...one chillingly seductive word.

"Mine."


	4. 4

Lucy tried to mentally prepare herself for what was coming...the thick, pulsing organ that would end up thrusting in and out of her virgin body. She bit her lip as both men unashamedly looked her body over with a slightly evil look of desire.

"How are we going to take her, Natsu? I mean...we've never had a virgin before."

"I don't know...maybe we take turns? What do you think Lucy?" Natsu said, purring gently against his prey's ear. His hand was slowly pumping up and down his rather impressive member as he talked, his voice low and husky, clouded with lust and pleasure. "We could take turns with you, if you want...one of us inside that delicious little pussy of yours, the other down your throat...I'll warn you now...I don't know how to be gentle." He nipped at her earlobe, her lips parting and eyelids fluttering closed.

"You always talk more than deliver when your in heat, Flame Head," the ice mage teased, leaning over and daringly ran his tongues up the valley between her breasts before planting an alluring kiss on her lips.

"And that is the reason, right there, is the reason I should be first, Pencil Dick." the salmon haired boy reasoned, chuckling against the blonde woman's throat as his nibbled moved down from her ear. "Without that promise, you wouldn't be here at all."

"It's your fault we had to have the promise!"

"Actually, it's the old man's promise. But I doubt he thought you'd be a pervert and never let me have a woman to myself. Probably just can't get laid on your own."

"D-don't I have a choice?" Lucy spoke for the first time in what felt like ages, stopping their banter in it's tracks.

Natsu pulled back enough to look at her, questioning whether they had really given her a choice in this at all. Gray had probably just assumed that the reason he and Lucy had been at the club was for him to take her back to her place and get his annual itch off. In truth, he wasn't even in heat yet...and Luce was different than the nameless girls he and Gray picked up in the week long event that happened every year. This was supposed to be their first date...and all she saw of him was that he had fucked multiple girls in this exact same way thanks to some promise they made as kids.

Gray stared at Natsu's face, his arms crossed over his chest. His thoughts were running along the same line. No sooner had they entered the trio entered his house than Gray had the busty woman pressed against the wall. Now that he thought about it, usually that would have been Natsu's thing. Was it even the right month? January, February, March, April...oh shit. Suddenly, it all made so much sense. Instead of the usual eager nature of his friend, Natsu had seemed timid to leave the club at all...He just thought...he just thought it was his desire to have the girl all to himself.

"Of course you do Lucy..." Gray spoke quietly, his eyes dropping from the salmon haired mage's pointed gaze.

"We can stop if you want, Hime."

"I..I want this. Kind of...I just...I feel overwhelmed." Her voice cracked a bit... "I never thought my first time would be like..this."

Gray's eyes slid away as he noticed the woman's had touching Natsu's, which was still wrapped firmly around himself. _Weirdo..._ Gray reasoned. A strange tightness blossomed in his chest. He pushed Natsu out of the way a bit and leaned in slowly. His lips ever so gently brushed across the ridge of her collar bone. The dragon slayer retreated and watched silently as Gray pushed the willing girl onto her back and captured her lips with his own. The ice mage held the back of her head with one hand, the other he used to prop his toned body above hers. She tasted so sweet...like she had just licked a spoon dipped in honey.

She didn't fight Natsu's hand gently caressing the inside of her thigh as he watched the pairs mouths with an abnormal interest. The way her chest rose and fell was different, more relaxed. Even her skin looked different, smooth and seamless...she was utterly beautiful. Right down to the dip of her hips where Gray had recently placed himself. He knew how she must feel...thinking back, he remembered his first mating season.

_Cana looked at him with a conflicting look in her eyes. A mix of curiosity and annoyance at the young Dragon Slayer's request. Gray was staring at his peer with a look of utter shock. Cana was an older girl, and that Natsu had made such an audacious request of her was, well, shocking. Even to the boy in question. _

_"Sure." She said at last, tucking her long brunette curls behind her ear. Natsu's face must have turned the shade of pink similar to his face. Even Gray looked a little flustered. Cana wrapped her arms around both of their necks and brought them close to her chest with a laugh. Each mage wriggled out of her grip at their own, halfhearted pace. _

_"So what's going to happen? You aren't going to sprout wings and take me to some hidden cave are you? Going to ravage the princess to spite her prince?" She let out a loud cackle and each boy rolled their eyes. Natsu should have known better than to ask the young drunk when she had put a few down._

_"I don't really know what's going to happen...Igneel never told me much. I just..." The dragon slayer gestured with his hands helplessly and Cana's eyes softened. She patted down his salmon hair and said quietly._

_"I get it. You want someone who you know, right? And you figured I had enough experience to show you, right?" She glanced over at Guildarts in the corner, chugging a mug of something with the master and looking quite serious for a change. "It's scary, and this probably only makes it worse. Being a dragon slayer in heat probably isn't the same as just being a horny teenage boy. Huh, Gray." She shot a pointed glance at the ice mage who had decided he wanted to rub their childhood promise in Natsu and Cana's face...why not reep all the benefit he could, right?_

_Natsu nodded slowly. It was going to be weird. Cana was more or less like a sister, everyone in Fairy Tail was. But he, and just about everyone, knew about her exploits thanks to the copious amount of liquor she consumed on daily basis. Cana sighed._

_"Come to my dorm in Fairy Hills tonight. You know which one it is?" _

_"I do..." Gray raised his hand sheepishly, earning another glare from the woman._

It was probably the most embarrassing thing he had ever experienced, but also his best sexual encounter. He, Cana, and Gray never did that again, and now they barely spoke. But for the entire month Cana showed him gentleness. That's what they needed to do for Lucy. The two men had gotten so sidetracked in their own pleasure that they forgot what losing virginity should be like. IT would never be perfect, but it definitely needed to be more than a cocky ass hole pounding into her without emotion. Lucy deserved more than that. And as Gray's mouth moved against hers, the sound of her quiet breaths and sighs, the rustle of bedsheets...he realized that tonight, she loved them both. Or at least, she wanted them both.

_"What's his is yours, Natsu. Same for you Gray. You need to share everything. I want you to promise."_

Natsu smiled and leaned down, laying beside the beautiful girl and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, leaving soft kisses. He felt her arm move and he pulled back a bit, expecting to be pushed away. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his neck and drew her in to her throat, burrowing her fingers into his pink hair. The dragon slayer heard Gray's grunt of approval and kissed her deeper.

_If only the old man knew what I'm giving up tonight, thanks to that promise._

**Hey, it's Nenna! Wow, who woulda thunk that Natsu's and Gray's virginity went to Cana? Honestly, not me. I was going to make it Lisanna, but that would have either made him too young to have reached heat or too old to have had so many lovers.**

**So pretty much, how I see the dragon heat, it would be one month of the year dedicated to mating. Now, it doesn't mean that dragons mate for life like in a bunch of stories, dragon's can be just as promiscuous as us pesky humans. I also thought it would bring a bit more...naughtiness to our beloved and ditsy dragon slayer. Also, it just fits in with the whole "Whats mine is yours, yours is mine" deal that's mentioned so much in this story. **

**Also, you guys called for longer chapters O.O I tend to keep them short because most of the time I'll be posting every night. You know? You don't have to wait the full week to get another dose of LuGraTsu gloriousness. But if you guys want to keep having longer chapters, I'll keep cranking out the longer chapters. **

**Now to clear up any questions, yes, I know this chapter lacked a bit in the lemony department. I wanted to have some fun with the characters a bit. I felt like it really was becoming all about the sex. And I mean, you guys ****_are _****reading a really prolonged lemon, so that's expected. But it was more than that I guess. I started feeling like Natsu and Gray didn't seem to care that Lucy is a virgin. And I just haven't been in a lemon mood. I'll have more later though. **

**But yah, keep up the comments XD I only have 8 of you, but it's 8 that I cherish and honestly am really proud of. And lalapie203, don't worry, There will be more Nalu. And Neela-chan, thanks for the comment. I thought I rushed it a bit too, but I'll probably be explaining it a bit more. I honestly started writing this at 4 in the morning when I was staying the night with a friend and just kept it going. **


	5. 5

The sound of rusting bed sheets and breathy moans permeated the darkness around the trio. Lucy lay on her back in utter ecstasy as Gray rubbing the shaft of his erection through the crease of her drenched folds, the head bumping over her sensitive nub again and again. Gray's hips were moving slowly, and with each thrust he felt himself get a tad more lost in the warmth that pressed against his member. He felt the beautiful girl beneath him jump with each stroke, a breathy gasp for more leaving her parted lips.

The salmon haired mage lay with his lips tucked deep into the blonde's neck, and Gray felt a slight waft of guilt. Lucy had been his from the beginning, everyone in the mage had seen how much both parties felt in a horrible display of skinny love. And yet, Gray couldn't bring himself to stop. The celestial mage seemed like a drink you can't stop sipping. Intoxicating if given too much leeway…and it was obvious that the raven haired boy had been given far too much freedom to the virgin body of his friend.

Her chocolaty eyes were hooded and pleading as she gazed up at him. The way her plump, reddened mouth was parted, pursed…screamed to be kissed. Her hair, tousled and silvery in the low light. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to plow into her as he had done to so many other women. Something about this didn't feel right, and with another glance at Natsu, he knew why. The slayer was so willing to let Gray take her, and probably because Lucy hadn't protested the advances and was even begging for more…it had to look like this was what Lucy wanted. But then again, maybe it was. The point was a double edged sword. She hadn't stopped him, so why should he hesitate? She hadn't stopped him, so it must mean that that's what she wanted. Gray. Not Natsu. The thought gave the ice mage a surge of pride, but even with the boost…he couldn't bring himself to enter the woman whose juices slicked his cock.

Gray pulled back, and much to Natsu's surprise at that. The fire mage was seething as he heard how pleasured _his _princess was being pleased by ice for brains. But the look in Gray's eyes was one he couldn't decipher. Almost too soon, the boy's lips were against his again, and again he was surprised by the heat there as fingers burrowed into salmon hair and pushed harder to deepen the kiss. It was intense, quick. Breathe stealing. And when the raven haired man pulled back, a red blush crept into his cheeks. Lucy, for a small moment, was forgotten as the two shared a kiss for the second time that night. Shaking his head, the dragon slayer gently pushed on his best friend's chest with an open palm. His eyes were averted as he leaned in close to the girl lying in the rumbled bed sheets. She looked at him with warmth and sat up, pulling him into a deep, sweet kiss that tasted faintly of vanilla and something cool…crisp.

He felt the eager tongue of their desires dancing over his lips. Trying not to smile, he pulled back and lifted her up slightly. His fingers splayed, pressing slightly into the creamy white skin of the underside of her thighs. He looked up into her eyes; a worried but excited expression was settled on her face. Slowly, as not to hurt her, he began to lower the gorgeous woman onto his erect member, the tip just barely pushing past her wet folds. She was shaking, holding onto him and nuzzling in his ear, murmuring encouragements.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Please…" She paused, taking a deep breath as the head of his cock just pushed inside of her virgin pussy. "N-natsuu…" her breathy moan almost pushed him over the edge, taking extreme care to not thrust upwards before she was ready.

Gray watched in extreme fascination. Never had the dragon slayer taken so much care in the dirty deeds. The way his eyebrows furrowed as Lucy moaned his name, how his muscles seemed to shake despite the girl's feathery weight, the tightening of his hands on her firm ass…he was scared of hurting her. The realization was not lost on him as he leaned in, pressing a timid kiss to the pink guild mark on her hand. She opened her eyes, gazing at him with half-lidded adoration. Her fingers slipping into his unruly raven hair at the back of his head and drawing him in. Balancing on his knees and one hand, she claimed his lips in a slow kiss, mumbling moans and winces as Natsu continued his advances, burying himself inside of her in what felt like ages of slow adjusting.

They slayer himself was close to losing it. The maddening pace had his muscles quaking with the force it took to not slam into her again and again, ravaging her virgin body relentlessly. When he felt her warm tightness hugging every groove of his member, he let out a pained and uneven breath. Already, the blond celestial mage's chest heaved, her body quivering in his grasp. Gray had leaned in at some point; his attempts at calming the newly taken woman seemed to be working. Slowly, the almost painful tightness around his throbbing cock ebbed and her taught muscles relaxed, leaving her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her legs secured around his waist.

It was strange, almost uncomfortable. Her body felt so full, yet so light. As if had there been a wind, she'd be blown away with the two boys only to stare after her. She didn't know which sensation to focus on…the static length inside of her, waiting erect, or the soft and tender kisses of Gray. His lips brushed along her neck, collar bones, and cheeks. As if committing her face and body to memory by touch. And yet, somehow the tingles left by his lips were already familiar. But so were the kisses bathing the other side of her neck, the dragon slayer's tongue archi-

Suddenly electricity bundled in the pit of her abdomen and flew up her spine, leaving a glorious, almost painfully good sensitivity in its wake. A long, drawn out moan passed her lips, nearly surprising herself. How could she make such guttural, animalistic noises? And how did the boys find it attractive? Natsu's length inside of her twitched and he pushed upwards a small fraction in response to her cry. Gray reached down and took a firm hold of his member, resting his forehead against the blushing girl's shoulder. Neither person moved for a moment, Lucy's breathing picking up again slightly, Gray who stared down at the hand enveloping his erection, and Natsu who feared his impulsive move upwards had been too much.

Much to his surprise, the panting girl squeezed her legs, currently bound around his waist, together and pushing his length forward again. She tipped her head back and let out another breath of pleasure. The girl's cheeks were flushed and her lips parted…she was truly a sight. But that small move was all of the encouragement the slayer needed before drawing out slowly. He could feel the moist walls clamping down on the retreating organ, as if begging to continue being filled. Lucy wriggled in his arms, he found it hard to tell if it was discomfort or pleasure, but her whimpers and small cries proved the better option was more likely.

"Okay, Luce. I'm going to keep going if that's okay." Gray could hear the shaking in Natsu's voice. _Poor guy…_ he thought for a moment.

**OOOOOOOOH my gosh guys. I am so so sorry. I know it has been forever since I last updated but so much has gone on. My brother, which as I stated in my author's biography on my page is in my care, got into some trouble. And then, in an unfortunate chain of events, not only was paying my internet bill impossible, but my laptop got stolen and I lost all of my progress. And I had this huge long "Forgive me for being late" (Ironic right? I lost my forgive me for being late, 11 paragraph sex scene which only made me more late.) story and it's just gone. However, I had the warranty on my laptop, so paying a deductible I couldn't afford, I got a new one for $200+ less than going out and just buying a new one. I'm back on track money wise, so I should be able to be on. But because of family stuff, I wont be able to post every single night like I was. I'll try to keep it Wednesdays every week. I really hope you guys understand. But hey! Talk to me. Leave me a review! I know I added a lot of Grucy into this, but there is a method to my madness(hopefully.) Anyways, hope you liked it. Or at least tolerated it. **


End file.
